In recent years, a powder coating technology using a powdered paint is attracting the attention in global environment protection in view of the facts that the emission amount of volatile organic compounds (VOC) in a coating step is small and after coating, a powdered paint that was not adhered to an object to be coated can be recovered and reused. For this reason, various powdered paints are investigated.